Larmes
by Radio Jas
Summary: Petit O.S: Quand Rukia pète les plombs... voila ce que ça donne! "La vengeance n'apporte rien, c'est bien connu. Mais ça soulage."


**Blabla de l'auteur.**

Je me suis toujours demandé quelle serait la réaction de Rukia face à une situation comme celle-là... Hier j'ai regardé Le Silence des Agneaux, et la scène ou on retrouve le gardien complètement éventré m'a inspiré... cette... chose.

Pour finir le tiens à préciser que non, je ne suis pas folle... Même parfois j'ai de sérieux doutes...

Enjoy!

* * *

_Massacre._

Le seul mot pouvant définir ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Le seul mot pouvant définir l'horreur. L'odeur rance des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, les membres arrachés. Certains étaient éventrés, leur tripes éparpillés autours d'eux. Tous avaient les yeux grands ouverts. Ils étaient morts dans l'horreur. Elle connaissait chaque visage. Ses partenaires, amis et confidents. Les seuls pouvant la comprendre.

Son cerveau, figé par l'horreur, se remit doucement en route.

Au début, son visage n'exprima rien.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes à l'entrée de la chambre, les yeux vides et la bouches entrouverte, le teint livide. Soudain, elle explosa. Avec un hurlement de haine, elle fondit sur le meurtrier. La tranchant de sa main droite fendit l'air et brisa la table ou se tenait la chose un centième de seconde plus tôt.

– Tu ne m'échapperas pas!!! hurla-t-elle, submergée par la rage.

Elle allait lui déchirer la peau lambeau par lambeau. L'éventrer et lui arracher les tripes. Lentement. Très lentement. Et elle l'entendrait hurler. Longtemps.

Les jambes légèrement fléchies, le sabre à hauteur du visage et parallèle au sol, sa position d'attaque était parfaite. La poussière commença à retomber, tout doucement. Elle l'aurait cet enfoiré. Il ne pourrait pas se cacher bien longtemps.

Gardant une immobilité parfaite, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits. Se concentra, se concentra, se...

Là. Une respiration. Un halètement effréné par la panique, à trois mètres à sa gauche.

– Hado no san jû san: _**Sôkatsui**_!! Cria-t-elle en tendant la main vers le bruit.

Un jet meurtrier de flamme bleu jaillit de sa paume et dévasta le lit qui était entre elle et sa cible. Les vitres se brisèrent en un millier d'éclat de verre. Rukia s'approcha à pas lents du cratère fumant dans le sol. Aucun cadavre calciné parmi les décombres.

Un mouvement derrière elle. Il rampait vers la porte.

–Bakudo no yon: _**Hainawa**_!!

Une corde vibrante d'énergie rampa à toute vitesse et immobilisa le fuyard qui ne put que pousser un cri de désespoir en tendant son bras vers la porte. Trop tard.

– Mai, Sode no Shirayuki, murmura Rukia en passant ses doigts sur le plat de la lame.

La température chuta soudain de plusieurs degrés. Le meurtrier, ligoté et acculé contre un mur, ne put faire autrement que contempler, terrifié, la transformation du plus beau zampakuto de toute la Soul Society. La lame cristalline qui brillait du désir de tuer, le ruban immaculé qui ondulait doucement, gracieux. Il claqua des dents.

– Je t'avais dit que tu ne m'échapperais pas, dit-t-elle avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus claire: Tsugi no Mai, _**Hakuren**_!!

* * *

Le silence était revenu, la poussière de plâtre dispersée. L'ivresse dévastatrice de la vengeance l'avait à présent quittée. Elle était satisfaite, même si cette piètre victoire avait un gout amer. Elle se sentait lasse. _Fatiguée_. Ses genoux tremblaient. Yeux fermés et tête baissée, elle serrait le manche de Sode No Shirayuki de toutes ses forces.

Les cadavres étaient toujours là. Immobiles. Vides.

Alors Rukia fondit en larme et tomba à genoux. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers une tête blanche aux grands yeux marron encore ouverts. La vue brouillée par des larmes de chagrin, elle commença à ramasser les morceaux de ce qu'il restait de ceux qui l'avait fidèlement accompagnée pendant toutes ses années.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux, _rien_!

Elle ne possédait pas le pouvoir de les soigner, elle ne pouvait...

Son bras resta figé dans les airs.

Mais... Oui! Lui!!

Lui il pourrait l'aider!!

Un sentiment d'espoir étincela dans son regard, et un sourire commença à naitre sur ses lèvres. Lui il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose… Son pouvoir était très puissant, il arriverait peut-être à les sauver… ? Rukia souriait à présent, ses yeux brillaient. Fébrile, elle ramassa les membres, les têtes et les corps.

Et c'est avec l'espoir naissant que tout n'était pas perdu, que Rukia, les bras chargés de peluches Chappy déchiquetées, partit en courant chez Ichida, laissant un Kon déchiqueté, éventré, son coton éparpillé tout autours de lui, un œil encore pendant de son orbite et figé dans une vague de glace.

– Nee-san… je le faisais pour toi… pour notre amour… Nee-san, dit-il avant de rendre l'âme (c'est à dire vomir dans la plus grande élégance la pilule pleine de bave)

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis, Review!!!!


End file.
